1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to an undermounting system for a sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Undermounting of sinks fully beneath the surface of a countertop has become very popular based upon the aesthetics of a countertop that is unencumbered with the rim of a sink. In addition, and without the rim of the sink mounted upon the upper surface of a countertop, there is no seam between the rim and the countertop in which dirt and grime may accumulate.
However, the ability to securely support a sink positioned beneath a granite countertop is very limited as one cannot simply screw the sink to the underside of the countertop. With this in mind, a need continues to exist for a sink supporting structure allowing for secure and stable support of the sink without the need for elaborate and expensive mounting structures.